


【埃卡】後話（PWP）

by orika_yurai



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: Alpha! Eddie x Omega! Carlton火箭爆炸後，因為共生體的犧牲埃迪和卡爾頓都活了下來。埃迪到監獄去探訪卡爾頓，意外發現生命基金會的總裁竟然是一位Omega。





	【埃卡】後話（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 群裡太太們的腦洞，食用愉快❤

火箭爆炸的那一瞬間卡爾頓以為自己死了，火苗啃蝕著人類脆弱的肉體，疼痛和恐懼蔓延他的四肢，他僅存的意識只剩下絕望和不甘，隨後步入的則是一片無止盡的黑暗。

等他再次醒過來的時候，他已經身處在監獄了，身上沒有一處應有的燒燙傷，光滑的皮膚在牢房灰暗的燈光下泛著漂亮的古銅色。

睜開沉重的眼皮讓他許久沒接觸到空氣的眼球有些痠痛，上面還布著些許的血絲，卡爾頓眨了眨眼，在腦內輕輕呼喚了體內的共生體試圖理解當下的情況。

“暴亂？”沒有回應。

他有些慌了，這次他扯動乾澀的喉嚨喊著共生體的名字，但除了牢籠裡那沙啞聲線的迴盪別無其他。  
回音消失後卡爾頓盯著牢房大門發愣，此時獄警打開了牢房鐵門的小窗，要他安分一點說有個人要見你。

卡爾頓燃起了一絲希望，會是基金會的人嗎？特里斯？甚至天真的想著是暴亂附在別人身上準備回來拯救自己。

可惜，門一打開，他看到的是這輩子最不想見到的人，那該死的Alpha魯蛇記者，埃迪•布洛克。

卡爾頓用他漂亮的眼睛翻了一個白眼說：  
「你不就想看我出洋相？現在滿意了？」  
而埃迪也沒好氣的拿出他隨身攜帶的筆記本和鋼筆。

「聽著，毒液也死了。現在我只是想趁你進監獄的時候把上次沒做完的報導做完，你最好想想一下自己的立場，我或許能考慮幫你寫幾句好話。」

然而眼前這個驕傲的小總裁自然是不想搭理他的，而且他也沒力氣回嘴了，從方才Alpha記者走進牢裡時他就開始發軟，卡爾頓不清楚自己昏迷了多久，但無論如何距離上次注射抑制劑的時候肯定隔了好一陣子。他身上更是沒有攜帶Omega用的抑制劑，而且他身為Omega這件事還是個天大的秘密。

生命基金會的創始人是一位Omega，光是這個消息就足以讓他們的股票大跌，所以他時刻把關著自己的發情期，定時注射他特製的抑制劑，將自己偽裝成一位無色無味的Beta。

但迫在眼下的情況，埃迪布洛克還認為他是個普通的Beta而肆意妄為的發散著他的檀木香信息素。卡爾頓從第一次見到對方就認為這個邋遢的糙漢根本配不上這樣的信息素。但這並不是重點，重點是現在他快因為這個味道發情了，而且對方是個記者，要是他就這麼走出去把這事寫在報導上他就連最後翻身的機會都沒有了。

見對方久久沒有反應，埃迪用鋼筆在他眼前揮了揮。

「所以你打算接受訪問嗎，小總裁？」

「....我要你帶一隻抑制劑給我。」

「蛤？」埃迪露出了略顯誇張的表情。

「你一個Beta要抑制劑幹什麼？」

卡爾頓不知道對方是故意這麼問的還是那愚蠢的腦袋裡壓根沒意識到話裡的暗示，他有些慍怒的說：  
「別管那麼多，帶來就是了。」

埃迪轉了轉手中的鋼筆。  
「這樣吧，你把上次我問你的問題如實回答，我就考慮幫幫你這個小騙子。」

即使處於劣勢，卡爾頓也不會輕易妥協上當，如果他就這麼招供一切，誰知道這個記者走出去後是不是會老實的帶著抑制劑回來給他。

他瞪著對方，但那雙因為Alpha的信息素而有些濕潤的雙眼看起來一點威嚇力都沒有。

「行吧，你要是不說我就走了。」見對方仍沒有配合的意思，埃迪闔上他的記事本，還不忘朝他揮了揮手。

“Have a nice life. ”

幼稚。卡爾頓想，但很快他就沒有力氣想這個了，Alpha的信息素充斥著整個牢房，他封閉已久的腺體開始腫脹，隨後分泌出香甜的焦糖蜂蜜信息素。

 

禁慾已久的Omega情潮來得又急又快，濃烈的香氣一下充滿了整個監獄。

他入獄的性別資料填著他偽造的Beta，所以他所在的牢房位於一群Alpha和Beta之中，與那些專門關Omega的牢房隔著一座信息素無法穿透的厚牆。

「操！哪來這麼甜的味道！」

「哈、這下發了，終於來了個Omega？」

「味道也太濃，他的穴肯定很久沒被人操！」

隨著氣息越發濃烈，牢裡的囚犯也跟著躁動起來，每天困在一個充斥著汗味、霉味和Alpha天性氣味想斥的牢房內，這樣甜膩的香氣對他們簡直是最佳的春藥。

他們一人一句下流話讓Omega感到恐懼，隨著發情期的催化，他的體溫開始上升冒汗，那雙濕潤的鹿眼掛著水珠，臉上也步上一層不自然的紅暈。

到最後連外邊的獄警都忍不住，他掏著鑰匙發出紊亂的金屬撞擊聲，就知道他有多迫不及待，隨著門鎖喀噠一聲他粗魯的撞開鐵門，直直壓上牢裡難得一見可口的Omega。

沒有得到報導資料的埃迪很不甘心，所以他折了回去，反正他倆現在都沒了共生體，一對一怎麼想那個瘦弱的小總裁都不會是自己的對手。

——埃迪回來時看到的就是這幕，被粗壯的獄警壓在地上，無法掙扎、虛弱的喘息著的卡爾頓。

即使埃迪恨透卡爾頓這個混蛋，但當下他也是下意識的一腳踹開那個發情的獄警，拖出牢房把他給揍暈了。

回到牢房，看著蜷縮在地上小聲啜泣的卡爾頓不僅有些無措，他還真沒想到對方是一個Omega，而且信息素還是焦糖蜂蜜味的。

他試著靠近卡爾頓，但感受到Alpha接近的Omega反而捲縮的更厲害，還一邊顫抖一邊求饒。  
“Please,please...No... ”

「嘿、好了好了，我不會強暴你的。」聽到熟悉的聲音和不匹配的信息素時，卡爾頓才抬起埋在手臂裡的臉，他精緻的面孔上沾滿淚水，漂亮的鹿眼都哭紅了。

他愣愣的看著埃迪，半晌，只軟軟的問出一句：  
「……抑制劑呢？」

「你都發情了抑制劑還有什麼用？」埃迪覺得有點好笑，這個人平常挺犀利的，此時軟濡的樣子倒是別有一番風味。

「不過你這個樣子在一堆關著Alpha的地方裡活不下去的，連那個獄警都想上你。不如讓他們把你轉到關Omega的監牢……」

「不！不行！」卡爾頓像是發瘋似的抓著埃迪的袖子。  
「要是他們發現我是Omega就完了……」

埃迪看著那雙一副又要哭出來的鹿眼一下子無從拒絕，而且他體內Alpha的本能也漸漸被眼前發情甜膩的Omega給吸引，他嚥了嚥口水，試圖濕潤因為情慾令他有些發乾的喉嚨。

「那你要怎麼辦？我可還把那個獄警打昏了。」

卡爾頓又不說話了，只是眨了眨那雙漂亮的眼睛，讓掛在纖長的睫毛上的水珠落在冰冷堅硬的地板上。

隨後，他張口。

「——求你了。」

「操我。」

——————————

“我不會強暴你的” 對。但你他媽的正在操他！埃迪布洛克！

Alpha記者壓根沒料到他的行程會從到監獄審問卡爾頓變成在監獄操卡爾頓，他一開始的確是想趁人之危——他現在也是趁人之危，即使是這個小總裁拜託他的。

他用了後入式，因為兩人很有默契的不想看見對方的臉，但無可否認的是他們被彼此的信息素相互吸引。  
檀木搭上蜂蜜焦糖說不上是什麼好聞的味道，但對Omega來說此時檀木香能讓他瀕臨崩潰的理智稍微安心，而焦糖蜂蜜能讓Alpha旺盛的慾火燒得更烈。

埃迪扣著卡爾頓那纖細又結實的腰部，拇指剛好能卡進他那性感的腰窩，隨著Alpha巨大的陰莖每一次挺入，身下的Omega都會發出誘人的喘息。

「呃嗚……嗯…」卡爾頓的性經驗並不豐富，他喜歡孩子，可不代表他喜歡造孩子的過程，他認為性愛只是一時的快感，但不願縱慾只是其中一個原因。  
但他現在不得不承認，這的確很舒服，當體內那根巨物猛地撞上敏感的肉核時卡爾頓發出一聲甜膩的驚叫。

自從失業後埃迪根本也沒有時間處理生理問題，此時他像發了狂一樣掐著卡爾頓的腰瘋狂的抽送，活像是一頭發情的野獸。隨著他的動作Omega體內的愛液噴得到處都是，蜂蜜焦糖味的甜蜜信息素分泌得更濃烈，惹得那些關在牢裡的Alpha越發躁動，埃迪抽插的力道大得讓監牢迴盪的全是肉體碰撞和色情的水聲，還有囚犯們嚎叫和敲打鐵杆的噪音。

卡爾頓幾乎在前端沒有任何撫慰的狀況下射了出來，他被操得有些失神，高潮後讓他的身體倍加敏感，隨著身後猛烈的撞擊讓腔內產生一股麻痺感。

他幾乎是被埃迪圈在懷裡，他嬌弱的身軀輕而易舉的被包裹住，這個姿勢又因為體位的關係而進得更深，當撞上那柔軟的腔口時，卡爾頓忍不出尖叫出聲。

「哈阿！等、不嗯……」Omega從未被這麼深入的侵犯過，男人並沒有聽從他的話，只是不斷的變換角度撞擊那個微微打開的腔體。敏感的內壁擠壓著那根粗大的熾熱，就連那尚未被光臨的小口也無意識的吸吮著巨大的頭部，Omega就這樣從裡到外染上了這個Alpha的氣息。

卡爾頓的腦子幾乎要被強烈的快感燒乾，才剛射過的陰莖又巍巍顫顫的挺立起來，隨著身後的頂弄像是失禁一樣的吐出一小股清液。

「呃啊、埃嗯…啊啊——」埃迪夾住了卡爾頓的舌頭同時放緩身後的力道。

「噓噓噓——你得小聲一點好嗎，要是在這裡被聽到我們的名字，你跟我都不用玩了。」

卡爾頓啜泣著點點頭，埃迪才放開那被他夾得殷紅的舌尖。

嚐起來應該很美味。這是他對卡爾頓的舌頭的評價，若不是他確定毒液已經死在那場火箭爆炸下，埃迪絕對會把鍋推給他。

他揉著卡爾頓那對圓潤的屁股，五指幾乎掐進肉感十足的臀肉裡，用著碩大的龜頭磨著那細小敏感的入口。

埃迪恨不得直接捅進那張小嘴、成結、射精。但果然還是不想讓自己看起來像是一個混蛋，即使這也是對方要求的。

所以他邊磨著小巧的腔口邊靠在卡爾頓那對尖尖的精靈耳邊問。  
「可以嗎？」他的動作惹來卡爾頓一陣戰慄，他幾乎像在下一秒就要哭出來，但喉嚨一抽一抽的又把微弱的喘息給賭了回去。他閉上眼任由淚水從他漂亮的臉孔淌下，默認了他的行為。

在埃迪抵入那敏感的腔體時卡爾頓已經沒有力氣尖叫了，只是小聲的呻吟著，身體一抖一抖乖巧的接受Alpha的入侵。

生殖腔不如腸壁那樣緊致，但是卻高熱柔軟，而且濕得一塌糊塗，就像是把陰莖泡進溫水一樣的舒服。

他沒有在那熾熱的天堂停留太久，埃迪掐著卡爾頓的後頸同時撞入那從未被拜訪過的深處，巨大的結彷彿要把他撐壞，一股股濃厚的精液噴灑在脆弱敏感的腔體內。  
此時卡爾頓已經什麼都射不出來了，只能承受著那幾乎要將他燙傷的灼熱的精液。

待時長幾十分鐘的射精結束後，埃迪才終於聽到那群囚犯憤怒的吼叫和醜陋下流的粗話。

他低頭看著身下被操得熟爛無力的Omega，精緻的五官被淚水和律液弄得到處都是，腰部和臀部都是被自己掐紅的指痕，還有那被疼愛得一踏糊塗的肉穴。

埃迪拔出他疲軟下來的陰莖，看著精液失去篩子後從被操得鬆軟的穴口緩緩流出，他露出一個複雜又帶著歉意的表情。

而從高潮中回過神來的卡爾頓中似乎注意到Alpha記者的想法，嘴角扯出一絲微小的弧度。

「放心吧，我是難孕體質。」


End file.
